Pound Puppies Meet the SCP Foundation
by Puppetjax
Summary: Ellie's perfect person lies within the walls of the infamous SCP foundation. A harmless adoption turns into a huge catastrophe when they end up trapped among the dangerous entities. Can they find a way to make it out alive?
1. The New Adoptee

"Ah, success!" Strudel shouted. The Pound Puppies were eagerly awaiting those words. "Ellie, the FKD has found your perfect person." "Wonderful! I can't wait!" The puppy said back. "Dr. Matazewski. Researcher and scientist of abnormal and supernatural entities." The FKD read. Nobody understood what that meant, not even Strudel. "Address: The SCP Foundation's hidden laboratory and asylum." It continued. It showed a picture of an enormous white building with another picture of a woman next to it. Upon closer examination, the Pound Puppies discovered that the building is actually underground, and was just shown the diagram of the interior. "Is that where she lives?" Asked Ellie. "Well, yes, but I've never heard of such a place. I better do some research. Give me time." Answered Strudel. The other four Pound Puppies exited Strudel's lab to leave her alone and let her concentrate.

In about five minutes, everyone returned to see what she had discovered. She started talking once everybody was listening. "Okay, I found quite a few things out about this lab, but I fear that you may not like it." Everyone suddenly became frightened to hear what she had to say. Ellie just looked confused. Even Strudel seemed disgusted by her news. She turned on a projector. "Alright. This is the SCP Foundation." A picture of the same white building was displayed, as well as an odd-looking logo, spray-painted onto the side of the building. "This foundation, ran in secret by the government, captures, contains, documents, and researches various anomalous entities that all pose a huge threat to the safety of society as we know it." She continued. "English, Strudel. We're not all fluent in Brain-iac." Squirt shouted in a sarcastic tone. "Fine, whatever." Replied Strudel.

"They hold highly dangerous creatures or objects captive. Think of them like monsters. Horrible, demonic, and most of the time, deadly." She flipped through slides on the projector rapidly, revealing disturbing images of a few examples. The pictures were graphic, and some even had labels that read, "Sentient And Violent." "And if these 'things' manage to escape, the entire country may fall dead, maybe even the world!" She let out an menacing laugh, but then stopped when she realized she sounded a little too evil by accident. She looked at Ellie, who was shaking and had moved closer to Lucky. "Oops, sorry. This wasn't really meant for your eyes. Did I scare you?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? That sounds so cool! And my person works there!" Responded Ellie, to everyone's surprise. "Thank you, Strudel. We'll travel there right now and deliver Ellie here with this researcher." Lucky explained. "Wait, what!?" Niblet said. "Now? But the monsters are gonna eat me! And I'm so delicious and rich in fat!" "Don't worry, buddy. We'll be completely out of harm's way. Right?" Squirt answered hopefully. "Correct. We'll be perfectly safe when we go there. That's what they specialize in. SCP stands for Secure, Contain, Protect, you know." Reminded Strudel. "Then there's no time to waste. Let's go." Lucky commanded.

Several hours later, they finally arrived at their destination. "Well, there it is." Strudel remarked, gazing up at the rather smaller exterior. "Awesome, let's go!" Ellie grew excited and ran towards it. "Ellie, wait!" Cookie yelled. They all chased after her. However, they were soon confronted with an obstacle: a giant metal door blocking them from entry. Luckily, just then, a scientist walked up to the door. He swiped a keycard into an electric slot close by on the wall. The door slowly opened, revealing the interior. The scientist stepped through the door. "Now!" Lucky ordered. They all ran through the door at the last minute just as it was closing. However, they were not prepared for what was on the inside.


	2. The Foundation

The Pound Puppies found themselves standing in a huge, multistory labyrinth, with doors and hallways everywhere. They stood in awe as they stared at the numerous workers, scientists, and others hurrying along the grounds of the lab. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Strudel, do you, by any chance, know what to do?" Lucky asked, confused. "Well, I believe Dr. Matazewski is currently working her job as a researcher. She should be nearby." They then heard an announcement over a loudspeaker. "Will Dr. Matazewski please report to SCP-173's testing chamber along with D-9341?" "Ah! See? Convenient!" Strudel said. "But where are the testing chambers, and what on earth is an SCP-173?" Asked Cookie. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon." Lucky said. "Look, up there!" Said Squirt, pointing up at the roof. There was an arrow sign that read "Testing Chambers." "Alright, I'm guessing that's where it is. Come on." Lucky said. Everyone followed.

Nightfall arrived as they continued to search for SCP-173. The halls were only lit with the few incandescent bulbs that a remained functional. Ominous red-covered stains sometimes covered the walls they encountered. They soon arrived in a big white room with a pair of big rusty iron doors. "All Class-D personnel please step into the testing chamber." Commanded someone over a loudspeaker. They looked to their left to see the doors slowly and loudly open. They also noticed an overhanging sign with "SCP-173" written on it. "I believe we've found it." Lucky said to everyone. "You too, D-9341!" The person on the loudspeaker shouted. Somebody in an orange jumpsuit disappointedly walked into the large empty room that the door was leading to. Ellie then spotted a young woman in a white lab coat just outside the door, peeking in, and jotting down notes on a wooden clipboard. It was Dr. Matazewski.

"There she is!" Ellie exclaimed and started running to her. "Not yet, kid. We need a proper distraction." Lucky said to her. Strudel smiled. "Strudel, do you have something in mind?" Asked Lucky. "Of course. When they try to close the door, I will hack into the system and stop it. Dr. Matazewski will try to fix it. When she goes in the chamber, Ellie will be there when she comes out." Strudel explained. "I don't know about that. It seems really risky. And we don't even know what's in there." Lucky warned. "Oh, please. I am the genius around here. And besides, humans wouldn't just send people into a chamber if there was something deadly in there." Strudel said boastfully. "Alright, but make sure you know what you're doing." Lucky said. Strudel brushed that off, confident that she can make it work, anyway.

"Alright, I am now going to shut the door. Please approach SCP-173 for testing." The person over the loudspeaker told them all. Strudel executed her plan. "Uh, the door is not responding to any of our attempts to close it, so keep an eye on SCP-173 at all times." He said. Strudel chuckled to herself. "Uh, oh. There must be something wrong with the door mechanism. I'll try and fix it." Dr. Matazewski said. She walked into the chamber. "That's your queue." Lucky said to Ellie. Squirt placed a tag on her collar. "Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy." He said proudly and quietly. Ellie ran into the chamber, but Strudel's plan fell apart quickly.

Ellie went into the chamber, only to discover three dead bodies, covered in blood. Dr. Matazewski ran out as quickly as she could, frightened and screaming. Ellie looked down to discover she was standing in a pool of a chunky brown and red substance. She looked back up to see a tall concrete figure no more than a couple inches from her. Startled, she quickly ran the other way. "The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches!" The person shouted. Strudel came back to the group. "Strudel, what did you do?" Asked Cookie angrily. "It's not my fault, I swear!" Strudel said panicking. Red lights started flashing and alarms sounded as the whole place dimmed significantly. "Okay, I may have had a little to do with all this." She admitted. "Lockdown procedure initiated!" The person announced. Screams could be heard as well as what sounded like bones snapping. "Everybody, run!" Yelled Lucky. They all ran in separate directions and all the lights went completely out.


	3. The Breach

A little later, the lights were restored, though they were very dim. Lucky looked around. He couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" He called. No response. He started down the corridors of the facility. He soon came across a small door. It was made of iron and had the same logo that Strudel had shown them. The buttons he believed were to open them were up high. He had to stand on two legs and reach it. The door had several layers and made a loud swishing sound when opened. On the other side, was another hallway split into three others. He went down one, trying to find the rest of the team or Ellie. "Cookie? Niblet? Ellie?" He called in vain. He came to the end of the hallway after travelling through it for a while. There was a sign hanging next to the door ath the end that said SCP-106: Keter. He opened it without a thought and revealed a large room with a giant cage made from iron bars. "That looks a little weird." He said to himself. Just then, he heard a disgusting noise. A drop of black liquid dripped right next to him. "What the!?" He shouted. He looked behind him and right next to him was a humanoid figure covered in an oily substance. Its mouth was open wide and it was staring directly at him. Lucky screamed and ran away. It began to chase him. Lucky shut the door behind him, but to his surprise, it walked right through it. "What?" Lucky started to panic. He ran through a set of open doors for a long time. He stopped when he ran out of breath. He looked behind him, but he didn't see it anymore. Lucky let out a sigh of relief. He then continued his search with his nerves now jittered up; this time away from the direction of that door.

Ellie ended up in another long hallway. She was extremely scared. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted. Suddenly, the lights went out. They came back on and at the end of the hallway, was the same statue thing from before. She let out a shriek, but then giggled. "Oh, you're that same statue guy from before. You're not a monster." She enjoyed playfully talking to it. She turned around for a brief moment and blinked a couple times. She turned back around to find it so close to her face, her ear brushed up against it. "Aah!" She screamed. "W-who moved you over here?" She stuttered as she backed away from it slowly. She blinked and it followed her close once again. She got really scared. She looked around, keeping it in her peripheral vision. "Oh my, I'm guessing this is your work?" She said, looking at all of the dead bodies with their necks snapped. "Well, don't mind me. I'm just gonna get out of here." She said. She backed up into a doorway and after seeing the button to close it, jumped up as high as she could to hit it. The door closed with the statue on the other side. She sighed. She hurried away from the door.

Niblet trotted along the hallway. He saw a door unlike the ones he had come across yet. He opened it to his curiosity. On the other side, he saw a small white room with a control panel. There was a sign that said SCP-035: Keter. "Well, this is interesting, but I'm back to being bored and panicked at the same time." He said calmly. Suddenly, he heard a voice to his left. "Huh, a talking dog. That's something you don't see everyday." Niblet looked up and there, standing behind glass, was a corpse wearing a white porcelain mask. It was somehow standing up. "What? Where?" Niblet looked around. "Oh, you mean me." He realized. "Wait a minute; who are you?" He asked, now more skeptical. The thing took some time to think of an answer. "Uuum, I'm a scientist, and I need your help. Just open the door for me with the lever on that control panel." It said. Niblet thought. "How do I know if you're really a scientist, and not a meanie-pants monster that wants to eat me?" He asked back. "Well, look at me. I'm in an official uniform. Also, look behind you." It said. He looked behind him to see another door. It started talking to him again. "That is a supply closet. Inside is all sorts of useful things. The passcode to open it is 5-8-1-7." It instructed. Niblet picked up a nearby pencil and typed in the corresponding keys with it. The door opened and inside were several shelves with items on them. "You see? Now do you trust me?" It asked him. "Wow. Yeah, sure. Thanks for all this cool stuff, random mask guy!" He thanked it. "Now, I need you to do something for me." It said back. "Sure, anything." He replied as he put on the fanny pack he found inside and started packing the things. "Open the chamber doors for me with the lever on the panel." It demanded. "But, why should I open it for you?" He said once he was finished packing all of the stuff. "Because." It began to say. "I know how to get out of here." Really surprised, Niblet opened the door without hesitation. The door opened and it walked out. "Great, however, I cannot take you with me." It started. "However, if you want to get out of here, let me give you some advice. Listen really carefully." Niblet leaned in really close.

Squirt wandered around in the elevator he was in. It seemed like he was on it for forever. But finally, he heard a ding and the door opened. He expected it to be another layer of the kinds of halls and rooms he was used to, but this floor was nothing like it. The floor was made of wire mesh, and there were storage containers and crates scattered in massive heaps all over the room. Pipes and wires lined the walls and the room was barely lit, with the only light source being the light from the elevator he was in. He changed his mind about going up, and tried to go back down, but the elevator appeared to be broken. However, he spotted another maintenance elevator all the way across the room. All he had to do was get to it. He stepped out of the elevator and started walking across the room. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello? Is someone there?" "Lucky?" Squirt immediately recognized it. "I'm over here!" The voice said. "Lucky!" Squirt called in excitement. He ran to the source of the voice, but it was not Lucky. He found himself face-to-face with a long and massive red lizard-like creature with razor sharp teeth and a long tail. He gasped in horror and immediately darted for the elevator. It chased after him. "Alligator. Ugh! Why did it have to be an alligator?" He screamed as he pressed the button inside the elevator as fast as he could. The door closed, but the creature kept pounding on the doors. Squirt started to descend, but it broke through the doors and knocked them out of the way. It jumped down onto the top of the elevator and started pounding and biting. That scared Squirt and started anticipating the arrival of the bottom floor more than ever. The creature's teeth suddenly protruded from the roof. Squirt shrieked. The doors opened up. He was back to the rooms and hallways like before. The creature crashed through the elevator roof. It began to run after him with it jaws opened. Squirt ran away and hid in the nearest spot he could find. He found himself in a very small room with a foul smell. He shut the door behind him just after he read the sign outside the door that said "SCP-008: Euclid." Suddenly, a glass container burst open, creating a startling noise and shattering the glass surrounding it. He coughed for a little while. He fell over, only to get back up feeling slightly nauseous. "Ugh, what's going on?" He mumbled slowly. He stumbled out of the room, noticing the big red creature was gone. He shook off his nausea, assuming it was just from weariness. He walked on, trying to find the rest of the gang.

Strudel walked to the end of the hallway she was in. Before opening the door to the next, she looked to her side to see another door. She decided to open it. What she found was a small office with a file cabinet and a water machine. She entered, intrigued. She hopped onto the desk next to the machine to look at it. Next, she found a bowl and placed it in the dispensing area. Then, she looked up at the control panel expecting a water dispenser button, but all she found was a qwerty keyboard. "Huh, that's odd." She said to herself. She did the only thing she could think of: type water into the keyboard. For some reason, her crazy idea worked. The machine dispensed water into the bowl, and Strudel drank it. "A rather unorthodox design for a liquid dispenser, but it's a cool one." She said. She decided to look at the file cabinet. She struggled to open it at first, but managed to get it open. Inside were a ton of papers and documents. They seemed insignificant until she came across a file labeled "SCPs." Really curious, she opened the file and discovered a document for every SCP in the whole foundation. They displayed a lot of information like classes, locations, containment procedures, and behavior. "Ah! This could definitely be useful!" She said to herself. She grabbed the file and carried it with her out the door and down the hallway.

"Nothing but empty hallways!" Cookie yelled to herself as she aimlessly wandered from corridor to corridor. She hit another button after another, but was stopped by something. It was a tall, cloaked figure and was appearing to wear an old porcelain medical mask. Cookie stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at it, frightened. The figure gasped. "Oh, my." It started saying. "Another victim of the disease." It said calmly. Cookie, not knowing what to do, decided to run. "I think it might be time to get out of here!" She screamed as she ran the other direction. "Wait, I am not here to hurt you!" It called. "I don't care!" Cookie found herself replying. In her rush, she opened a door that she thought was the next hallway, but turned out to be just a supply closet. She had cornered herself. She leaned against the far wall and gazed helplessly upwards as the figure slowly approached her. "You are not a doctor." It began. "Do not be afraid, I am the cure." "Okay, fine, whatever." Cookie finally gave in. "But only if I don't have to pay for the medical bill." She stood up and looked at it. It bent over and outstretched its hand.


	4. A Team Reunited

Lucky backed up slowly due to his nerves. Ellie did the same. Niblet wasn't watching where he was going, and neither was Strudel. Squirt and Cookie just stumbled on mindlessly. Soon, all six ran into something. They looked up to see what it was, but it turned out to be each other. "Finally, I found you all!" Strudel yelled in excitement. "You're still here!" Lucky said to everyone in surprise. "Guys, you'll never guess what happened! Look at all this stuff!" Said Niblet. He showed them all the contents of the pack: a bottle of pills, a GPS, a green ring, a pair of night-vision goggles, and a keycard. "Guess what I found?" Strudel was eager to share her discovery. She placed the file folder down on the ground so everyone could see. "What is it, Strudel?" Asked Lucky. "These are files on every SCP in the whole facility! We know how to successfully elude them all now!" Strudel explained excitedly. Lucky was super proud of his team, but someone was missing. "Wait, where's Ellie?" He asked. "Right here." She was standing behind them, smiling.

The surprised chatter from their excitement lasted a long time, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Squirt and Cookie. Squirt was laying on the floor, looking really weak and hardly moving. Every so often, he groaned loudly, like he was sick to his stomach. Cookie stood upright, but her appearance was disturbing. She was wobbling in place, barely able to stand up. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and certain spots of her were covered in a strange red substance. Her jaw was loose and limp, and her mouth was open really wide. "Cookie?" Lucky walked up to her and called. She didn't respond. "Squirt? What happened?" Lucky tried to talk to Squirt, but he didn't get a reply from him either. "Strudel, what's wrong with them?" Lucky frantically asked her. "I'll try to find some sort of explanation; not guaranteeing anything, though!" She answered as she started searching through the documents.

"Uh, guys?" Ellie called. "I think we may have another problem to deal with." Warned Ellie. She pointed to Cookie, who was suddenly found crouching angrily. She looked ready to kill; bearing her sharp canine teeth and growling deeply and ominously. And, she was looking straight at Lucky. Suddenly, she pounced from her pose, attempting to bite Lucky's neck. He dodged just in time. "Strudel! What's going on!?" He yelled to her. "I'm still working on that!" Shouted Strudel. Cookie immediately turned around and went completely savage. She eyed Strudel, who was too distracted to notice Cookie. She started running for her, but Niblet tackled her head-on before she could reach her. He landed on top of Cookie, who bit his tail. Niblet yelped and quickly fled to avoid further damage. "Aha!" Strudel suddenly yelled. "Lucky, come read this! I believe I've figured out the cause!" Lucky hurried over to Strudel. She showed him the document to an SCP. "SCP-049 can deliver a lethal touch capable of reanimating any being into killing anyone in sight." He read. "Oh, no. She must have been touched by that thing." Lucky reasoned. "Is there a cure?" He asked. "Read a little further." He told him. "SCP-049's effects can be negated when SCP-714 is worn." He continued. "Great! But what is SCP-714?" He asked. Strudel then ran and grabbed Niblet's green ring. It had a small stick-on label that read "SCP-714." "We need to get this on her, Lucky. It's the only way." Strudel explained.

Meanwhile, Niblet and Ellie were doing their best to keep Cookie at bay. Squirt seemed to be watching what was happening, but he couldn't move. He was helpless. They tried their best to keep her away from him. "Niblet! I need you to pin Cookie down so she can't get up!" Lucky commanded. Niblet obeyed. The next chance he got, he jumped up on top of Cookie. He fell on her, and she couldn't get up. She was growling and struggling profusely. Lucky walked up to her and gently slipped on the ring. Suddenly, she stopped struggling. The blood in her eyes receded and she closed her mouth completely. Niblet got off of her, and she stood up. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked. "Cookie, it's good to have you back!" Said Lucky to her. "Ellie? Strudel? Niblet?" She was regaining consciousness and she realized where she was. "And Lucky?" She finally said.

"One down, one to go, Strudel!" Lucky commanded. "Of course, Lucky!" Strudel answered. She started looking through the documents again. They all suddenly heard a gross dripping sound, almost identical to the one Lucky heard. They all turned towards the noise, and saw a black figure crawl through the wall. It was dripping with the same black substance that Lucky saw earlier. "What on earth is that!?" Cookie asked in horror. The figure started walking toward them. "That's SCP-106." Strudel answered. "It's highly dangerous if touched, so my suggestion is this. Run!" They all darted in the opposite direction, except for Squirt. Cookie turned around and grabbed him just before the SCP did. Squirt had his eyes and mouth open, and had his tongue flopping out, like he was dead, but he was groaning in an almost obnoxious manner.

They ran for a while with SCP-106 in pursuit. Then, they heard the noise again. They peeked around the corner and saw it going back into the wall. "We're safe now, Lucky." Strudel explained as they all sighed in relief and laid down to catch their breath. "So, let's start with the elephant in the room." Lucky said sternly. They all looked at Squirt. He was looking worse than ever. "I'm already on it, Lucky!" Strudel said calmly. She reached into the fanny pack and took out the bottle of pills. She removed one and gently placed one in Squirt's mouth. Almost immediately, Squirt sprung back to his feet. "Alligator, please don't eat me!" He shouted arbitrarily. He regained consciousness and looked around. Everybody was surrounding him. They all cheered now that the group was officially back together. "That was SCP-500, Lucky." Strudel explained. "It's a pill that cures any disease or ailment. Even the one Squirt was infected by, SCP-008; a deadly biohazard."

Now that they were all completely back together, Lucky began to address their current problem. "Does anybody here know how to get out?" He asked both sternly and confusedly. "Oh, Lucky, over here!" Niblet called. "Yes, Niblet?" He called politely, though he didn't expect much information from him. Niblet started explaining. "I met this guy, and he told me how to get out! He said that..." He was interrupted by Strudel. "Wait, you knew how to escape this whole time, and you did not mention this earlier?" "It's okay, everyone." Said Lucky. He prompted Niblet to continue. "Niblet, by any chance, can you repeat this guy's exact words?" "Sure, Lucky." He answered.

"The safest way out is Gate A or B. I have reason to believe SCP-079 has taken control of the door control systems. Come to a compromise somehow, and it will let you through Gate B. Gate A is heavily guarded and should be escaped through by the service tunnel. Also, if you happen to come across SCP-012, it can be interpreted as a map, for anybody who knows how to read between the lines." Niblet recited flawlessly. "That's all I can remember. He started calling me names when he left without me. Also, what does 'liability' mean?" Lucky, now with a small sense of what to do, started giving orders again.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. If we want to get out of here, we need to split up. Everyone needs to meet back here in exactly one hour. Squirt, you're good at locations and maps. Take Ellie and see if you can find this SCP-012." They both immediately went on their way. Strudel, forgetting that Squirt was not present for the events of Cookie and the ring, tossed something to him. It was the green ring. "Use this. It may help you." Squirt quickly thanked Strudel and they were on their way. Lucky gave the next set of directions. "Strudel and Niblet, look for SCP-079 and see if you can come to whatever sort of compromise that thing was talking about." "You got it, Lucky! Niblet, let's go!" Strudel shouted. Then, they both walked down a different hallway. "That leaves you and me, Cookie." Lucky said softly to her. "Well, what are we going to do?" She asked. "We are going to see if we can find this Gate A. We should be able to sneak past all of the security there. From there, we can open all of the exits and let out everyone else." He explained. "Come on. There's no time to waste." He said hastily. He took the fanny pack and they both ran down the other corridor.


	5. Escaping the Facility, Pt 1

Squirt and Ellie were walking side by side. Squirt kept examining the ring that Strudel gave him. "You know, I can't figure out why she gave me this. It's just a stupid trinket." He said confused. "Well, it's for..." Ellie tried to explain what it does, but Squirt interrupted. He tossed it into a nearby ventilation shaft. "There. We won't be needing any ring. It'll just get in the way." He said nonchalantly. "But..." Ellie stuttered. "What's wrong, are you nervous or something? No worries. We'll be there soon." Said Squirt. They came across an arrow sign that read SCP-012. "You see? We're almost there." Squirt continued. They picked up their pace and hurried over.

Strudel and Niblet were carrying the fanny pack when they saw a large sign that said SCP-079. "Look, we made it!" Niblet shouted excitedly. Strudel grew excited, too. She ran over by the dimly lit entrance to the room, until she was swatted at by an invisible hand with seemingly sharp claws. "Ow!" She shouted as she was knocked back. She dropped the fanny pack in her fall and slid across the floor. The night-vision goggles fell out in an upright position. Niblet felt something down his back, like someone was touching him. "Aah!" He screamed as he ran and backed up. Strudel opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of a hand retreat away from her through the goggles. "What on earth?" She asked herself. She put on the night-vision goggles, only to discover a tall, slender, wrinkly figure in the way of the door. It was heading right toward Niblet. "Niblet!" She called. He looked at her. "Do exactly as I say. On the count of three, run toward me as fast as you can." She commanded. She counted down and Niblet darted toward her. "What do you see?" He asked. "Nothing." She tried to stay calm. "We can go in now." They entered the small office-style room. The only thing they saw was an old computer. It suddenly made noise and said something to them. "Listen, canine entities. I need your help. And you need my help."

Lucky and Cookie ran heroically through the halls. A few minutes later, they came across a sight for sore eyes. It was an enormous rusty iron door that was labelled Gate A. They began to approach it, but they heard someone yell at them. "SCPs! Halt!" A man said. They looked to their right to see two men in a uniform and vests that were running toward them. They immediately ran the other direction down another hallway. More men came from everywhere else and began chasing them, too. One pulled out a long rifle and began to fire at them. They managed to dodge the shots, however. They turned multiple corners while more of them began attempting to shoot them. Cookie suddenly shrieked and fell over. One of them managed to hit her. The bullet lodged itself in Cookie's hind leg. "Cookie!" Lucky shouted worriedly. She got back up and limped along with him. "We need to get you somewhere safe!" He told her. He ran to the nearest door he could see and helped Cookie along. The men in uniform were still in pursuit. Lucky threw off the fanny pack, spilling all the items, and tried to shut the door, but he couldn't find a button,; only a black card slot similar to the one outside the facility. Cookie, laying on the ground, pointed to something. "Lucky, look!" She said. Lucky looked over and saw her pointing to a keycard. He picked it up and swiped it through the slot and the door began to shut. Once it was closed, the men pounded on the door. "Open up!" They shouted. Now that they were in a safe place, Cookie got up and Lucky came to help her. They turned around to see something completely unfamiliar and strange-looking. It looked like something out of a science fiction film. "What on earth is that!?" Cookie asked.


End file.
